


Remember Me?

by Ill_keep_your_secrets_with_me



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Furiosa cares, Furiosa centric, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, escape the citadel!, i just want everyone to be happy, the cheedag is very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_keep_your_secrets_with_me/pseuds/Ill_keep_your_secrets_with_me
Summary: “Out there . . . anything can happen. It only takes one second, one bullet. And there’s no coming back.”"We'll come with you."orThe Wives want out of the Citadel. Finally, Furiosa agrees to help them.(just a short piece of Furiosa's thoughts of the Wives)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) So this is pretty crappy but I thought I'd post it in case anyone could enjoy it. Furiosa is a little OOC, but I don't know too much of her background so sorry if anything isn't canon.  
> (the implied sexual assault tag is just for the fact that Splendid and Dag are unwilligly pregnant. there are no descriptions or scenes regarding rape, but if that makes you uncomfortable please do not read!)  
> thank you :)

In her mind, her teeth are sharp as knives and her eyes are sharper. When they lock with a belligerent war boy’s hostility, she can silence them with a darkening of her pupils. She has proven herself to them, to all of them. Including him. The Immortan. Joe. And when they flinch away, a feral part of Furiosa purrs in satisfaction and thinks good. She wants everyone and everything from the raging sands to the round eye war pups to fear her. As if the pups could be what the old world called them, could be called children. All they are now is monsters.

She knows these things about the Citadel that make her eyes more lethal than any weapon. And so when she sees the same likeness in the eyes of the wife they call Angharad she’s surprised. The woman’s face is as soft as her hands, and Furiosa would bet her other hand that she’s never had to lift a finger in her life. Not with that face. At first, Furiosa resents her for thinking and wanting an escape. After all, in Joe’s vault the wives want for nothing. They’ll keep all their limbs and have to chew lizard to quell the frenzied hunger in their bellies. But somewhere deep in the parts of her mind she no longer ventures, she understands.  
One day she sees the newest and youngest wife, Cheedo, wailing under the Dag’s shoulders and clutching the colorless woman’s middle. The small girl’s lip is bloody. The Dag just whispers under her breath, eyes far off, an errant hand stroking Cheedo’s dark hair. That’s when Furiosa knows children aren’t all dead, because there’s one right here in the vault. She stares at the scene just a second too long, and when she looks away with a tightening of her stomach she meets Angharad's angry eyes and Toast’s crossed arms. She sees blame there. They blame her, Furiosa, for not helping them. Capable is too kind, and Cheedo too young, but the rest. They see her as another prison guard.  
Angharad has asked once, just once before for her help. That day Joe had announced to the entirety of the Citadel that his Splendid was pregnant with his son, a new warrior who would be born beyond perfection to help them rise. Splendid had asked Furiosa, and Furiosa said no. Five wives, soft and war-boy shiny wouldn’t survive a second out in the waste.  
But.

Months later, when Angharad's belly is round and Toast has sheared off all her hair in a fit of untempered rebellion, Furiosa feels a shift in the air. The Dag has been confirmed pregnant as well. And she knows that Angharad is planning something, and that whatever it is it surely won’t work. Not with Angharad’s blinding rage, not with the way Toast’s fingers twitch with the urge to fight. So Furiosa walks to the chalk board, where Angharad writes with furrowed brows and pursed lips.  
“Out there…” Furiosa starts, and Angharad ignores her. She can feel each of them listening from their scattered positions around the vault, the tension in the air pulled so taut it’ll split any second. “Anything can happen. It only takes one second, one bullet. And there’s no coming back.” A bullet in Cheedo’s skull, Capable’s red hair fanned out in the sand mixed with blood of five. Pearly white Dag teeth knocked from her pretty jaw and Toast’s brain bits splayed all splayed on Angharad’s own face. Furiosa can see it just as clearly as she can see the Green Place. Angharad puts down the chalk, and looks Furiosa straight in the eye.  
“We’ll come with you.”

We are not things.


End file.
